STUCK
by Proffesionalfangirl
Summary: Sequel to STRANDED- please be aware you don't need to've read stranded to read this. Please note, if you haven't read STRANDED then this is a Beatles fic revolving around Ringo. If you don't reveiw I'll leave it as a one shot- you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

STUCK

(the sequel to stranded)

**Last time:**

"**It's too hot..." Shut up ringo! "can we have some help here?" "not everything is as it seems..."**

So, hello again thank you for reading this far- If you haven't read STRANDED it doesn't matter- you should get to grips with this story pretty quickly.

"Ringo- we won't be able to see you until our eyes adjust to the dark, ok?" Paul whispered.

"y-yeah, that's fine my eyes...need...to adjust to the dark...as well." Ringo gasped, he sounded as if he'd just run a mile, not spoken a sentence.

After a few minutes the Beatles' eyes had adjusted to the dark and were able to see each other vaguely.

"Hey- Rings how're you feeling?"

"c-cold" he replied, shivering.

"This really is weird then." John said, standing up, a thought suddenly came to him. "Hey, do you think you can stand Ringo?" He asked.

"why does he need to stand up?" Paul butted in before Ringo could answer.

"well, we were having our photo's taken on a bed, right? so-"

"so Ringo can lie down on it- I see now John- cheers" Paul grinned.

"No problem- so, Ringo do you think you can stand?" He asked, turning his full attention to Ringo.

" I- I'm not sure, I can try though" Ringo half grinned.

As Ringo got to his feet, he held on to George and John for support. By the time he had stood up, he was holding onto them like a vice.

"Core Ringo! You have a really strong grip for someone so skinny!" John joked.

Ringo managed a small smile before he cried in pain and his legs buckled beneath him.

"Just as I was getting hopeful" John sighed, shaking his head."Now someone has to carry him."

"I will" Paul volunteered, "but you two have to clear the way."

"Yes sir!" John said, saluting Paul, who now had Ringo in his arms, "come on George! Forward March!"

After had John had got them lost twice, they had finally found their way to the set and had laid Ringo down on the bed.

"where's everyone gone?" Ringo asked "I thought it was swarming with people when we first got here."

"what a good question young Ringo." A well educated voice said from in the shadows.

Please give me some reviews! If you don't then I can't know if anyone is reading this and whether or not to carry on.


	2. Chapter 2

STUCK- chapter 2

YAY! I got a review!- Thank you sooooooo much!

and it's my pleasure to tell you who it is, although he doesn't actually have a name I'm just calling him Mr evil guy.

All of the Beatles looked up sharply.

"oo are you mister?" John called out, confused.

"I'm your worst enemy Mr Lennon- but it's O.K for you, it's young Ringo who should be worried"

"hang on! why've you got it in for Ringo, 'e ain't never done nothing to you!"

"well, you remember you had a drummer before him...right?"

"yeah yeahh whatever- but how do you know Ringo?" George butted in.

Everyone now looked at Ringo, who now looked whiter than a sheet, and had he been any paler he would've become glow-in-the dark.

The well educated evil guy became impatient waiting for Ringo.

"I should've been in the Beatles!" He roared.

George, Paul and John all gave each other knowing looks.

"When we auditioned people for the drummer's role, we weren't just looking for a good drummer-" John began.

" No- we were looking for someone who was great to have around and who didn't blow their own trumpet!" Paul exclaimed.

"yeah!" George agreed "we get enough of that from John!" He said, pointing at John. All the of the Beatles started to laugh.

"Well it doesn't matter now," The snooty man sneered, the Beatles all stopped laughing. " Ringo hasn't just got some common illness- I've poisoned him!" The evil guy smiled- it was something John hoped he never did again, that in itself was a form of torture. As John went to where Ringo was on the bed, he stooped smiling.

"Oi! stop right there!" He shouted.

"why?- I mean you've won anyway so surely we can't just make 'im comfortable." John replied, nodding his head in Ringo's direction.

"...I..." evil guy started.

"yeah!" Began George, following John's example. "you've basically won, I mean you outwitted us and everythin'!"

"fine- yeah I suppose I have" evil guy grinned.

meanwhile, on the bed... (eugh, that sounds dirty doesn't it don't worry it's not.)

"Ringo, mate are you ok?" John whispered.

"yeah...look-"

"how can you be-"

"just shut up for a minute John!" Ringo breathed in John's ear. "There's a phial in his right hand pocket.."

"it might be the antidote? Great!"

"yeah- it's my best shot, anyway you tell the other two the plan and once you have I'll distract 'imp long enough for you to grab knock 'im out and grab the phial, yeah? good" Ringo gave a half smile before collapsing onto the bed, all his energy spent.

"look-ummm, Mr evil dude?" John asked.

"what is it now?" he sneered

"can we, I mean I talk to those two." John said, pointing to where Paul and George stood.

"why can't I listen to your conversation?"

"well, it's very personal and really embarrassing..." John said.

"Fine! Fine! I don't want to listen to it if it's embarrassing." He replied before walking out of earshot.

"He's not much of an evil guy is he?" George sniggered after he'd left. "-Now what was it you wanted?"

Two minutes later Mr evil guy walked back in, he'd become impatient waiting. He looked around confused when he couldn't see the 3 standing Beatles anywhere. When all of a sudden...

"Oi, Mr Evil DUD!"Ringo shouted from the bed.

"Don't call me that!" he growled back.

"fine then, rejected drummer!" He called back, smirking.

"right that's it! you good for nothing-"

CRASH!

John jumped onto the back of the evil guy after taking a running leap, and held him down, while Paul hit him over the head with part of a camera, knocking him out.

"hey, guys!" George exclaimed "I've found the phial!"

"come on, then let's give it to him!" John said, running to where Ringo was, his face fell, however when he realised that Ringo was unconscious.

"how do we give it to him now?" Paul asked.

"pour it down his neck!" George said.

"what if he doesn't swallow it?" To this, Paul and George turned to look at John.

"Oh come on! Don't you know that swallowing is instinctive!- It's something you can't learn you just do! It doesn't matter if you're unconscious or not." He almost shouted with glee.

"Fine! Fine! I'm doing it" Paul sighed as he poured the entire contents of the phial down Ringo's neck. The results were almost immediate, Ringo woke from his slumber and looked around at everyone, grinning, until he saw something behind John. he jumped to his feet on the bed, and dived at John...

BANG!

There you go, folks! there will be another story...if you want another one- but I won't know if people don't review, will I?

hope you enjoyed it!

see ya!


End file.
